


坤廷 | With You

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 乾坤正道 - Freeform, 坤廷
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	坤廷 | With You

*重看偶练得到的梗  
*就还是很心疼这俩孩子  
*瞎写，纯粹写来发洩心情用

 

01  
「正廷在吗？」蔡徐坤敲敲乐华宿舍的门，开门的是范丞丞。  
「老大啊，正廷哥在呢，不过...」范丞丞一副有话却说不出口的样子。  
「不过哥说他不想见其他人，尤其是你啊，坤坤。」黄新淳也跟着走了过来对蔡徐坤说。  
「是吗...」蔡徐坤明显有些失望，却又不想这麽就走。  
「放心吧，Justin陪着呢，坤坤你跟我出来下，我有话跟你说。」黄新淳始了个眼色给范丞丞，就拉着蔡徐坤走了。

 

02  
天台是很多人都喜欢来放鬆舒压的地方，在这麽高压的环境下，这裡彷彿就是天堂。

「坤坤，」黄新淳停下脚步，转头看着蔡徐坤，眼前的人就像隻垂头丧气的狮子。当初看着他们交往，黄新淳可说是喜忧参半。作为队内第三大的人，上头两位哥哥都陷入恋爱的泥沼，比自己小的四个弟弟有两个还正在交往中，这让他自己感觉责任大了些。  
毕雯珺他倒是不担心，可朱正廷，他的小老虎，虽然是大哥，却总是最不让人省心的一个。因为是大哥，所以他常常压抑自己内心深处的难受，只把笑容给大家。只是他自己不知道，弟弟们总是能从他的笑容中看见他的忧鬱。

「正廷哥那事其实有段时间，刚开始他知道不愿意告诉任何人，还是Justin那天看到消息去探了探正廷哥的口风，才知道他早就看见了。」黄新淳不过跟蔡徐坤一般大，但他知道眼前这个人比他经历过太多，可为了哥哥，他还是得和他聊聊。

「怪我没即时注意到...他痛苦了这麽久，我直到最近才发觉。」蔡徐坤低着头皱着眉，恨自己为什麽不多关心朱正廷一点。

「你也别太自责，正廷哥不愿意说，或许就是怕你担心，更何况我们现在是非常时期，大家都在为和导师合作的舞台以练习，你俩又不在同个组，每天见面机会少，而且你看，就连我们每天见面的都很晚发现，所以真的不怪你，你心裡也不好受吧。」黄新淳拍了拍蔡徐坤的肩膀安慰他。

「我心裡难受也比不上他一个人承受这些...其实这段日子以来，我也知道他承受了很多舆论压力，只是我尽可能的不让他去想这些，但没想到这次这麽严重，我还疏忽了，有一部分都是我的责任。也难怪他不想见我。」蔡徐坤双手撑在栏杆上，头抵在手上，懊恼的低下头。

「这你就错了。」黄新淳反驳了蔡徐坤的话「他其实想见你，却不知道该怎麽面对你。毕竟跟你也有点关係，他也不知道该如何去和你抱怨，他更不希望你难堪，所以才选择自我封闭。」把双手向后靠在栏杆，想着其实他的小老虎真的没有想像中坚强，然而眼前这头狮子也并没有想像中的无所畏惧。

 

03  
「哥，你还好吗？」导师舞台全部结束后回到房间，朱正廷的脸色很明显的不好，和他最好的弟弟黄明昊立马上前问了问，他们都知道最近小队长真的被那些流言蜚语伤得很深。

「嗯...」朱正廷坐在床上，双手抱着膝盖发呆，有点想哭，却又不想展现给弟弟们看，直到蔡徐坤来敲门，他把人赶了出去，只见黄新淳也跟着走了，范丞丞也说他要去找朱星杰和小鬼，整个房间就剩下两个人。他明白这是弟弟们对他的体谅，留下一个和自己关係最好的，所以在这之后，朱正廷便把头埋进膝盖裡，但他还是没有哭。

「哥你别想那麽多，他们说的不是事实你也知道啊，网路上多少无聊的人你也不是不知道。」黄明昊坐在朱正廷床上，看着哥哥把自己缩成一团，此时两人的身份像是交换了一样，彷彿黄明昊才是哥哥。

「我也知道...但我不知道怎麽面对坤...」朱正廷闷闷的声音传出，头还是埋在那不肯抬起。

「我懂你在想什麽，但是坤坤哥应该更担心你的情况，最近大家这麽忙，他一定会自责的往自己身上揽，你这麽难受，他心裡一定也不好过。」黄明昊伸手摸了摸朱正廷的头。

「不是他的错啊...」抬起头，朱正廷露出双眼看着眼前的黄明昊。

「是啊，当然不是他的错，所以你是不是应该让他当面跟你说说话？你不见他他会更难过的。」黄明昊太了解这两人的个性，一有事一定往自己身上抗，一半是逞强一半是不希望对方受伤。然而现在这种情况是该让两人互相沟通，而不是其中一方该负什麽责任，毕竟两人都是受害者。

 

04  
「正正？我可以进去吗？」蔡徐坤和黄新淳走回宿舍的时候，刚好看到黄明昊从房间走出来，两人用眼神示意了一下蔡徐坤后就去别的宿舍串门，给他俩留个空间。

等了半响也没什麽回复，蔡徐坤还是开了门。一进去就看见朱正廷一个人缩在床上，他慢慢走过去，在他旁边坐下，一句话都不说就把人往自己身上揽。

「正正啊，对不起，是我疏忽了。」蔡徐坤一开口就是一个道歉，他觉得他必须承担一点责任，是他没有保护好他喜欢的人。

朱正廷没有说话，只是默默的把头抬起，然后伸手回抱着蔡徐坤，把头整个埋在对方的胸口。

「乖，别哭了，一切都会过去的。」蔡徐坤一手抱着人一手顺着朱正廷的头髮。

朱正廷早在黄明昊走了之后眼泪就流下来了，因为倔强因为逞强，所以不愿在弟弟们面前展现软弱的一面，可在蔡徐坤面前，他可以毫无保留，儘管他是小自己两岁的弟弟。  
黄明昊和自己说完后，他想了一下，是该好好跟蔡徐坤沟通，况且这事本来就不怪谁，自己不应该这麽任性，或许该依靠人一点。

「坤...我真的没有...我真的把你名字写上了，但是我真的不知道是这样的结果...」带着哭腔的声音，诉说着自己的委屈。

「我当然知道，就算你没有写我也不怪你，这两首歌我都很喜欢，而且我还拿了那麽高票，我一点也不委屈。」蔡徐坤轻声的说着，虽然他也觉得离开Dream组有点可惜，但听听我说的吧确实也是自己挺喜欢的歌，而且大家做得很好，儘管在练习时可能有点痛苦，可后来在大家的配合下，也完美的结束舞台。

「大家这麽说我真的很委屈，还有人说我...」朱正廷话还没说完，蔡徐坤把他的头从怀中捞出来，用手擦去脸上的泪水。

「他们说的都不是事实，我们正正这麽棒大家都知道，而且还有很多支持你的珍珠糖不是吗？」蔡徐坤摸了摸朱正廷的脸，看在眼裡满是心疼。刚刚在戒菸舞台结束，朱正廷的那句「我会更坚强」让蔡徐坤心都要碎了，况且还是带着些许哭腔。

「可是我这次排名下降了...我怕...」朱正廷话没说完就堵住，他这次排名很明显的下滑了三个名次，虽然还是在前九，可不就是怕有那麽一个万一。

「别担心，我们说好要一起出道就会一起的。」蔡徐坤知道，朱正廷在排名公布的时候虽然看起来很平静，但只不过是想掩饰内心的不安与失落。况且还有各种不实的风声说，一间公司只会有两个名额，所以更让朱正廷感到紧张和焦虑。

「坤，我们会一起出道吧？」朱正廷泪眼汪汪的看着蔡徐坤。

「一定会的。」说完后，蔡徐坤在朱正廷的额头上留下一吻，再把人搂得更紧一些。

 

05  
决赛舞台需要小组自行编舞，朱正廷打起了精神，和蔡徐坤以及王子异讨论组内舞蹈编排的事，毕竟那时候组别确定并被告知要自己编舞后，组员都把希望放在自己身上。

选C位那天，大家都尽了全力想拿到这个位置，毕竟是最后一次，大家都想在全民製作人心裡，留下完美的表现。  
当天，朱正廷坐在蔡徐坤旁边，碍于镜头关係，蔡徐坤几次想拍拍朱正廷的大腿都作罢，不过也幸好朱正廷这几天状况看起来都不错，蔡徐坤也不太担心。  
公布C位时，蔡徐坤听见朱正廷喊了自己的名字，心裡倒是很踏实，虽说是被寄予厚望，可他觉得自己更有信心做到。

 

C位竞选结束，导演把所有人留下，说有个惊喜，说是蔡依林来了，被套路惯了的练习生怎麽也不相信，觉得应该只是人形立牌，所以在导演真拿出的时候也只是说着又被耍了。没想到突然传来了脚步声，本人真的出现在所有人面前，引来一阵欢呼。  
蔡依林说要来和他们聊聊，其实也就是心理辅导，每个人几乎都问了一些问题，轮到朱正廷时，大家听完他的问题其实都倒吸了一口气。所有人都知道，朱正廷这阵子所收到的舆论伤害有多深，进而压力也变得很大。所以在蔡依林开导完后，问大家他是不是压力很大时，几乎所有人都点了点头。  
蔡徐坤看着朱正廷有点要哭要哭的表情，想用眼神告诉他我在这，只不过朱正廷很认真的看着老师，但他总觉得他的馀光应该也有瞄到自己的视线。

 

06  
决赛前，朱正廷其实一直很不镇定，儘管他告诉自己，不管有没有都没关係。只是当製作组找他们来做访问，并摆上他们第一次自己选的位置的椅子，他才说出内心话，「下一次不知道需要多大的勇气。」并忍不住的流下泪。  
从韩国回来真的下了很大的决心，告诉自己要做好，无奈事实总告诉他，你很危险，你在边缘徘徊，你不一定能够如愿出道。

 

上场前，蔡徐坤没有跟他说太多话，只是一直抱着他，抱了很久，很久。

 

站在等待公布名次的舞台上，朱正廷的两隻手一直互相搓揉着，每公布一个名次心脏就要跳出来似的。  
第一个上去的是小鬼，平常看起来很随性的小孩在此刻也紧张了，感言讲得有点坑坑巴巴，但依旧掩饰不了swag的感觉。

公布第七名的时候，朱正廷觉得，如果这裡没上可能就真的没了，因为上次是第七，也可能有人的名次突然冲上来把自己挤下去。当王子异用力的抱住自己时，朱正廷有一刻觉得梦该醒了。

第六名，PD说是乐华娱乐并且是Mack Daddy的Vocal，朱正廷突然觉得自己好像又有希望，看着同组的范丞丞，他还是很紧张，加上PD为了节目节奏一直吊胃口，所以当朱正廷三个字被唸出来的那一刻，心的重担才放下。或许是之前的事情，每个人都冲下来抱住自己，蔡徐坤被挤得没位子只好伸手捧了朱正廷的脸，后来挤出一点空隙时，抓紧他的手，朱正廷隐隐约约的听到他对自己说恭喜，并且说上去等他。  
开心的感受隐藏不住，朱正廷终于回到那个可以露出自然笑容，并且高兴的和大家打招呼，以及感谢每一位帮助过他的家人、导师、粉丝。

拥抱了小鬼和王子异，坐上写着6的位置，也是当初蔡徐坤第一次选的位置。向台下挥了挥手，看向还在等待公布名次的兄弟们，突然和蔡徐坤对上眼，那人偷偷地对自己比了颗心，朱正廷觉得自己真的很幸福。

后来范丞丞和黄明昊也顺利的到了3.4名，尤其他和黄明昊实现了来节目前的愿望，真的一起出道了。

蔡徐坤和陈立农的竞争其实在预想中，并且不论结果如何，他和蔡徐坤也可以一起出道。  
不负众望，蔡徐坤拿下第一，C位出道。感言讲着讲着就哭了，朱正廷知道他的压力，他和自己一样，在节目前就曾经经历过不少，来到这裡从零开始，对谁都是一种压力。

看着蔡徐坤走上台，刚刚流的泪也都收回去了些，看他抱了小鬼子异，朱正廷对他露出了微笑，只是不知这人怎麽的，竟然看着自己又哭了。  
「别哭了，像个孩子似的，我们不是一起出道了吗？」两人拥抱时间不长却是最久的，朱正廷的一句话让蔡徐坤重新的振作，继续往上走到属于自己的位置。

07  
比赛结束回到后台，跟家长见了面回到宿舍，时间已经到了4月7号。  
蔡徐坤和朱正廷没有马上回到宿舍整理行李，而是熘到了天台。

「恭喜出道，蔡徐坤。」  
「恭喜出道，朱正廷。」

 

08  
儘管受到了很多流言蜚语，各种舆论攻击，但是有你在，我好像就能所向无敌，无所畏惧。

 

小花絮：

某兔：你也哭太惨了，我都没哭成这样。  
某卡：你出道我太开心了不行吗？难道你就不开心？而且也不知道那天谁也哭得很惨。  
某兔：你真的是欠嗖嗖的，硬要提。（打  
某卡：好嘛我错了，别打我啊...（抱  
某兔：就你会撒娇...（笑  
某卡：我们真的一起出道了呢。  
某兔：是啊，真的实现了呢。

小后记：

因为第一次看偶练没有知道这麽多事，是后来才去慢慢了解。最近朋友入坑我就跟着一起重看，看着最后面三集真的特别想哭，想着兔兔那时受了多少苦真的特别难受，还有卡那时一定也特别不好受，所以自己就作死的写了这篇发洩一下心情，真的很庆幸他们都出道了。虽然最近的事实在让人...但是真的希望对待他们的人都是好的，更希望不要再有人伤害他们任何一个人。


End file.
